


an announcement to the syndicate

by coffeeandshakyhands



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Author is Not a Clay | Dream Apologist (Video Blogging RPF), Author is a TommyInnit Apologist (Video Blogging RPF), Bad Parent Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Dead TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Gen, Hurt Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Phil Watson Tries (Video Blogging RPF), Piglin Hybrid Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Sad Parental Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Sad Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade Has a Heart (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade is Bad at Feelings (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Villain Niki | Nihachu, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, he was a shit parent but he still lost a kid lmao, hes sad because tommy fuckin died, kind of ig
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:29:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29894271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeeandshakyhands/pseuds/coffeeandshakyhands
Summary: Techno, Phil, and Niki are given the news by Ranboo. It doesn’t end well.
Relationships: Niki | Nihachu & Technoblade, Ranboo & Technoblade & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 203





	an announcement to the syndicate

**Author's Note:**

> this is literally me being pissed off that techno and phil didn’t give af that tommy could be dead so HERES MY COPING LMAO

Techno still couldn’t believe that he already had four members in this strange little club of his. He was shocked others saw his point of view, shocked that it was more than Phil who believed in him. As he sat in his chair, he felt a sense of pride fill his body, a tiny smile appearing on his face as he continued the meeting.

After discussing the Egg, he realized that Ranboo was fiddling in his seat. The teenager was rubbing his eyes frantically, his feet softly tapping on the ground.

“Anyone got anything else they’d like to share?” Phil asked, glancing around the table. Niki shook her head, but Ranboo quietly raised his hand.

“Uhm... I do, actually,” The enderman hybrid muttered, glancing around the other three people.

“Well, share with the class,” Techno joked, propping his feet up on the table.

“Well, uhm... Tommy was... he was trapped in the prison with Dream,” Ranboo muttered.

“Oh, I’ve heard about that,” Niki exclaimed, some strange joy on her face as she spoke.

Phil, on the other hand, looked shocked. “What? What do you mean ‘ _was_?’ Where is he now?”

Ranboo looked like he was near crying, Techno’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

“Well, uh, him and Dream got into a fight... and, _well_...”

“Spit it out, Ranboo,” Techno said, rolling his eyes.

“Tommy’s dead, _is that what you wanted to hear!?_ ” Ranboo yelled, covering his mouth immediately after. The enderman hybrid had a look of shock on his face, his entire mood seemingly crushed.

The table was silent.

“What? No, _no, **no,**_ ” Phil muttered, a look of pure grief on his face. His entire being seemed to crumble, the man covering his face with his hands.

Techno was frozen. He couldn’t speak. He felt dread fill his system, his mind slowly feeling as if it had stopped.

Niki was sitting with a look of shock and joy on her face, staring forward and hardly moving.

“Surely, he’s not dead. You’re wrong, _right_? Have you seen the body?” Techno asked quickly, snapping out of the short trance he was in.

“Sam saw it. He showed me a picture of it,” Ranboo muttered, his tone flat and barely audible.

“Holy _hell_ ,” Techno said as he rubbed his temple.

“He was beat to death.”

Techno’s gaze snapped towards Ranboo immediately, Phil’s eyes filling with tears.

“He was _**what**_?” The half-piglin growled out, his head filled with the screams of the voices.

“Dream slammed his head against the pavement. We’re going to have a closed casket funeral because of it,” Ranboo continued, wiping his eyes quickly.

“ _ **Fuck**_!” Phil yelled, slamming his hand on the table as tears filled his eyes. The room was silent, the only two sounds being the older man’s sobs and Techno’s heavy breathing. 

The voices were screaming. They were screaming for Dream’s head, screaming that everything was wrong and he needed to leave, _leave, **leave**._

Techno stood up from his chair. “This meeting is paused, we’ll continue this later,” The piglin hybrid growled, grabbing his axe and walking towards the exit.

As the warrior left the room, he left his crying father and a woman who had wished death upon that child for the past few months.

He felt tears begin to fall.

**Author's Note:**

> please correct spelling errors in the comments :)


End file.
